Standards (Series)/Extras
SPOILERS Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Reedstar - a sleek light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Deputy: Freestep - a lean black tom with bright golden eyes. Medicine Cat: Ravenheart - a sleek black tom with dark blue eyes. Warriors: Mouseclaw - a light brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes. Thorntail - a golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes. Duskfoot - a golden-brown she-cat with striking blue eyes. Grayfoot - a white tom with gray feet and amber eyes. Nettlefur - a light brown she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Freestep and Mouseclaw. Whitebelly - a long-furred gray tom with a white belly and feet. Strikefur - a gray tabby tom with a long scar on his left flank. Stoneclaw - a gray tom with a flattened muzzle and amber eyes. Briartail - a golden she-cat with green eyes. Smokefoot - a lean jet-black tom with one gray foot and blue eyes. Jaggedfang - a ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle. Brambletail - a dark brown tabby tom with piercing blue eyes. Amberfire - a she-cat with blazing amber fur and bright green eyes. Apprentice, Blazepaw Rust-tail - a rusty-colored tom. Apprentices: Blazepaw - a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Queens: Flowertail - a white she-cat with yellowish streaks and blue eyes. Kits: Grasskit (white tom), Petalkit (white she-cat with reddish feet) Mistfur - a gray she-cat with green eyes. Kits: Webkit (light gray tabby), Rainkit (dark gray tabby) Elders: Eagletail - a light brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes and a twisted paw. Other Cats Leaders: Sunstar - a black tom with bright amber eyes. RiverClan. Tigerstar - a ginger tom with black stripes. ShadowClan. Gorsestar - a lean light brown tom with green eyes. WindClan. Warriors: Weedfur - thin gray tom with striking green eyes. ShadowClan. Apprentices: Cedarpaw - a dark gray tom. ShadowClan. Dapplepaw - a tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. ShadowClan. StarClan: Yellowfang - a dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face. Nightstar - a lean, glossy black tom. Brackenheart - a pale ginger tabby tom with dark ginger legs. The father of Freestep and Mouseclaw, previously deputy of ThunderClan. Rogues: Fang - a big black tom with blue eyes. Leader of an army. Trivia *Freestep **I got his name from all the shortcuts on my computer, not kidding. I type in "free" to get to the IRC, and when I was planning this story (it's the only one I've ever planned, and it shows...), I couldn't come up with a name for him. I considered Webkit and Rainkit, too, but they didn't seem right. Thank you, Arti, for inviting me on the IRC, or this would have never happened. **His abilities I stole from Jayfeather and Toph Bei Fong. Jayfeather can read emotions, thoughts, memories, and dreams (although I hate it when he reads dreams, it's too creepy), and whole "I feel the earth with my paws" thing is from Toph. Notice how both characters are blind. **The prophecy... uh... stinks. End of it. *Jaggedfang **I actually wanted his name to end in fang, so I chose the first part according to that. Notice how his muzzle is a different color, I wanted that to stand out. But his mouth isn't mentioned, but... whatever. Jaggedclaw wouldn't work, nor Jaggedtail. But those are names for another time, right? *Smokefoot **I named him on the spot, like I do with most of my characters. His front paw is gray like smoke. **Smokeheart was considered, because he seems to have other priorities than treating Freestep like the supposedly-blind cat he is. *Rushclaw **Yeah, he was a hero. He'll be featured in Thorntail's Sister as a minor character. **He saved the Clans from a horrible rogue named Claw (lol, bad name, I know). Claw also happened to make Dapplepaw (Thorntail's sister) blind. *Thorntail **I love Thorntail. I find him to be my favorite character, so I usually try to include him in the many patrols that Freestep goes on. **I speculated on him having a dark past, but then the reason why he was Freestep's mentor came up, so I trashed that and made his dead sister blind. *Ravenheart **Yeah, I made him a major character. He'll be more "major" later, but just the fact that he knows the prophecy is important. *Fang **My original idea was for him to be some sort of an evil spirit cat, with a spirit army following him. But I needed some cat to announce Freestep's awesomeness (you know, being the hero Rushclaw reborn), and no cat in the Clan knew. It would be too creepy. So I made Fang nice. **His army will come into play later, I think. I'm still working out a future for them. Got any questions? Ask me and I'll answer them here!